


Lucidus Somniare

by Hopeless_R



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: Era apenas uma noite de descanso que Tony Stark pedia, mas um certo deus da trapaça parecia disposto perturbar seu sono sem medir as consequências.Tony x Loki | FrostIron | One Short





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Segunda história que escrevo desse casal. Espero que apreciem a escrita, contém um pouco de Spoiler do filme Avengers.   
> Não estou acostumada a escrever lemons e creio que esse é o segundo que posto e consequentemente a segunda que posto desses dois. Fanfic com base do filme. Espero que esteja bom, espero que tenham uma boa leitura. Desculpa por qualquer erro, foi revisada as pressas.

One Short :: Lucidus Somniare

Loki estava preso, bem preso e quieto, quieto até demais. Todos os vingadores estavam com uma pulga atrás da orelha desde que o capturaram e o colocaram dentro da contenção de vidro. Principalmente Stark, que sabia que o deus da travessura tinha poder suficiente para sair dali quando bem quisesse.

Então por que ele ainda estava se deixando ser preso daquela maneira? Provavelmente era a pergunta que preenchia os pensamentos de cada vingador ali dentro:

– Devo levar logo meu irmão para Arsgard. - Thor se pronunciou, como sempre sua voz saia como um leão.

– Não sem antes ele responder nossas perguntas. - Disse Steve do outro lado da mesa.

– Rapazes, sem estresse... - Viúva negra tentou segurar as pontas.  
\- Sem estresse? Ele está preso com a gente e nenhuma pergunta foi respondida... - Disse Cap.

– Então devemos tentar outro modo. - Disse a ruiva, todos a olharam com interesse e ela deixou um sorriso enigmático surgir nos lábios. - Vejam e aprendam, garotos. - Ela se levantou sobre o olhar atento de cada um ali presente.

– Ela realmente sabe como impressionar. - Bruce afirmou ainda um tanto perplexo.

– Você não viu nada... - Comentou Clint bem-humorado.

Anthony por sua vez não se pronunciou em nenhum momento, ele se esticou com calma ainda sentado na mesa e soltou o ar com tudo, fazendo todos o olharem. Ele se levantou com calma e olhou para os presentes.

– Então não temos o que se preocupar por hora. - Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e passou a caminhar para fora da sala. - Vou descansar... - disse rapidamente se retirando dali sobre os olhares dos vingadores.

Desde que chegara naquela espaço nave, não tinha tido um descanso decente, na realidade nenhum deles. Tony estava cansado demais para pensar em algo coerente naquele exato momento. Ele foi para o seu aposento e se jogou na cama extremamente cansado. “Estou ficando velho demais...” pensou ele fechando os olhos se entregando para o sono.

“Tu és realmente interessante para um mero mortal, Sr. Homem de Ferro” - Tony abriu os olhos lentamente. Suas pálpebras e seu corpo pesavam demais. Se surpreendeu com o fato de estar tão cansado daquele jeito. - O que em tu me atrais tanto? - Stark se sentou com velocidade olhando em direção da voz.

Loki estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas na única poltrona que tinha do outro lado do pequeno aposento, os olhos verdes fitavam com um enorme interesse o herói enquanto o mesmo tentava se recuperar da surpresa.

– Você... Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que fugisse... - Ele levou a mão ao pulso, pronto para ativar sua armadura. Olhou para o local e o bracelete não estava lá.

– Estas procurando por isto? - Tony ergueu o olhar em direção a Loki que com o indicador rodopiava o bracelete com calma.

Tony saltou da cama e correu até a porta, Loki sorriu de lado nem se mexendo da cadeira, o homem tocou na maçaneta da porta, mas a mesma não se movia. Apertava os botões do painel ao lado, mas nada acontecia. Nenhum barulho sequer, o herói prendeu o fôlego e olhou para Loki que analisava o bracelete ignorando totalmente a presença do outro.

Homem de ferro olhou novamente para a porta e começou a soca-la, gritando por ajuda. Loki por fim fez algo: começou a rir do desespero do outro.

– Ninguém vai te ouvir herói. - A voz de Loki soava bem próxima de seu ouvido, Stark virou sua cabeça para o lado para constatar tal fato. Deu um passo para trás, dando uma distancia considerável entre si e do deus das travessuras.

– O que você quer? - Perguntou Tony, ambos se fitavam. Ele pode ver o sorriso de escárnio de Loki.

– Sou um deus da mentira, mesmo que eu dissesse você não acreditaria... - Disse ele com um sorriso de lado se aproximando mais ainda do homem de ferro, que por fim estava entre a porta e Loki, este que fazia questão de deixa-los bem próximos.

O deus das travessuras colocou ambas as mãos apoiadas na porta não dando ao outro qualquer chance de fuga. Ele se aproximou do rosto do outro deixando seus lábios bem próximos do ouvido de Tony, fazendo questão de encostar e soltar algumas lufadas quentes no local, o que o fazia tremer de leve.

– Você... - relatou roucamente, a única reação do homem foi empurrar o deus o mais forte que conseguia, fazendo-o desequilibrar e puxa-lo junto consigo.

Ambos caíram no chão, Tony ficou sobre o moreno, ergueu o punho e desferiu no rosto de Loki, arrancando sangue dos finos lábios. Preparou o próximo soco e desceu o punho, logo foi impedido pelo deus que rolou para o lado com ele, no fim ficando por cima dele.

Loki pegou ambos os braços do maior prendendo-o no chão, ele os ergueu para cima e segurou-os com uma mão só. Stark tentou se soltar da mão firme, mas notou que a força do outro era extremamente maior que a sua, afinal era um mortal contra um deus, a luta não era nenhum pouco justa.

– Você é louco! - Disse o herói.

O deus levou a mão livre até o local ferido e o limpou com calma, voltou seu olhar frio para o homem que esbravejava contra si. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso de puro sarcasmo.

– Oh! Pensei que isso estivesse nítido há muito tempo... - Disse ele com frieza. - Vou lhe dar uma lição, está merecendo. - Ele levou a mão até a bainha da camiseta e adentrou sua mão passando no abdômen do homem.

– Me larga... - Loki o ignorou completamente, tirou a mão de dentro da camiseta dele e num puxão retirou a camiseta, rasgando-a.

– Você será meu, Anthony Edward Stark de Midgar. - Ele disse aproximando seu rosto do pescoço do homem e mordendo-o, fazendo Stark morder os lábios com força para reprimir um grito de dor. - Serei a causa dos seus pesadelos... Por cada... Por cada grito, gemido, lágrima... - O deus falava cada palavra entre mordidas e beijos que desciam até a clavícula do homem, este que reprimia qualquer tipo de som. Ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhos claros se chocaram com os escuros. - Eu,... Loki de Asgard, serei responsável por lhe fazer sofrer... - disse ele aproximando dos lábios do outro e arranhando seu peito. Stark prendeu a respiração. - Você se lembrará de mim. - Loki selou seus lábios nos dele.

Tony se recusava a contribuir, Loki fincou suas unhas na cintura do homem que gemeu de dor, ante ao beijo forçado, Loki sorriu de lado e se afastou. Loki se levantou puxando-o junto consigo e logo o jogou na cama.  
Stark iria se sentar quando o outro lançou um feitiço fazendo-o ficar na cama com as mãos presas na cabeceira. O homem olhou para cima e praguejou contra Loki, que lhe sorria com fervor. Ele retirou a roupa de cima que usava revelando seu trono pálido e não menos esbelto.

Logo se pôs sobre o homem, uma perna de cada lado do herói, sentando bem sem cima de seu membro que despertava aos poucos.

– Vamos Tony é melhor relaxar... Se não vai ser pior... - Disse o deus com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Vá para o inferno...

Loki riu baixo e voltou a brincar com o corpo abaixo de si, levou sua mão até o mamilo do homem de ferro beliscando e depois levou a boca para o local mordendo e chupando, para logo em seguida passar para o outro.

Enquanto brincava, sua mãos percorriam o corpo do outro e uma delas desceu até o zíper da calça do herói, que logo foi aberto. Loki ergueu a cabeça fitando-o, Tony notou a súbita parada do outro.

– Por quê? - Questionou Tony. - Por quê eu?

Loki permaneceu em silêncio e se afastou um pouco, fazendo o homem relaxar um pouco, mas sentiu que suas calças já não estavam lá. Ele tremeu. Loki se colocou ao seu lado e beijou seu pescoço enquanto sua mão seguia deslizando pelo corpo trabalhado do moreno, indo em direção ao membro semi rígido do mesmo.

Stark não foi capaz de conter o gemido de puro prazer, Loki ficou extasiado com tal ato. Tinha gostado da voz de Tony sair daquele jeito. Bombeava o membro com precisão enquanto sentia aquele homem se entregar mais para si. Loki o fez ficar de lado encaixando rosto na curvatura do pescoço do homem de ferro que gemia com o contato tão intimo do deus da mentira.

– O sonho é a satisfação de que o desejo se realize... - Loki disse com calma, Tony ouviu com atenção.

Aquele era seu desejo? Em meio aos seus nebulosos pensamentos, pode se lembrar da primeira vez que se viram. Tinha sim tido um interesse por Loki, mas nada que pudesse ser carnal a esse ponto. Ou será que, não?

Foi então que entendeu o que estava acontecendo, se concentrou na situação, ele conseguiu se soltar do que lhe prendia 'magicamente' e segurou a mão do deus, que se surpreendeu com o que tinha acontecido. Então Tony se moveu e logo ficou por cima do deus das travessuras que o olhava perplexo.

– Mas o quê? - Perguntou o deus das travessuras quando se viu por baixo do homem de ferro que lhe sorria sadicamente.

– Tem que aprender a conter esse seu orgulho... - Disse Tony segurando os braços de Loki com força.

– Como você... - Sem poder responder Tony selou seus lábios nos dele iniciando um beijo de puro libido.

– O que você falou para mim começou a fazer sentido... - Disse ele. Depois que se separou do homem desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo do outro e passou a morder e chupar, foi a vez de Loki conter os gemidos. - Notei que era apenas um sonho... Meu sonho que você apenas entrou nele... - Disse ele sorrindo entre as mordidas, descendo até o mamilo do deus e chupando-o sem qualquer pudor. - Sabia que quando descobrimos que é apenas um sonho podemos controlá-lo? - Perguntou impertinente. Ele tocou no membro rígido de Loki que não se conteu mais e gemeu baixo, colocou uma das mãos na boca.  
\- Deixa eu retribuir o favor... - Disse ele com calma enfiando o membro do deus na boca fazendo-o tremer por completo.

O nome de Stark era pronunciado entre os gemidos que Loki abafava com a mão enquanto o herói descia e subia com sua boca por sobre o membro do deus. A velocidade aumentava de acordo com os gemidos do deus que fechou os olhos e colocou ambas as mãos no ombro de Tony, que parou o que fazia apertando o dedo contra a cabeça do pênis impedindo-o de gozar.

– Não... - Disse o deus roucamente. Tony se arrepiou com a voz que o outro, Loki tinha ronronado?

– Oh! Meu sonho... Minhas regras... - Disse ele com um sorriso divertido. Loki o olhou profundamente, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas por causa do desejo que sentia.

– Anthony... - Loki foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro sobre os seus, logo passou seus braços pelo pescoço do outro que direcionava seu pênis na entrada do deus. Stark sorriu de lado.

– Como as coisas mudam... - Disse ele impertinente, ele segurou as coxas do deus e abriu as pernas dele sem pudor algum. Antes que ouvi-se qualquer coisa vinda de Loki, forçou a passagem na entrada de Loki e segurou sua nuca com força.

– Isso dói... - Disse ele baixo. Tony procurou os lábios de Loki que aceitou com prazer e passou a bombear o membro do deus que passou a gemer entre dor e prazer. Por fim Tony se encaixou por completo em Loki, ambos se afastaram.

Loki colocou a cabeça no ombro de Stark respirando com força e dificuldade, apertando firmemente os ombros do outro enquanto suas pernas se fechavam na cintura do mesmo. Tony por sua vez estava praticamente deitado sobre o deus e tentava controlar a sua respiração.

– Você vai me pagar, Stark. - ameaçou o deus. Tony riu baixo.

– Isso é só um sonho... Não é como se você fosse se lembrar depois... - Disse Tony, Loki ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

– É isso o que você acha? Apenas um sonho? - Perguntou Loki com a voz arrastada. Tony iria se pronunciar quando sentiu Loki se movimentar, fazendo-o se desconcentrar.

Passou a se movimentar com calma, ouvindo ainda Loki gemer de dor, mas que aos poucos ia se substituindo pelo prazer que se mesclava com a dor. Logo Loki praticamente gritava de prazer e pelo nome do Anthony.

Tony entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido enquanto, Loki fechava seus dedos nas costas do moreno, as arranhando. Stark procurou pelo membro do outro logo iniciando movimentos longos de vai e vem por sobre a extensão do mesmo.

Estavam no auge do prazer, choques percorriam por ambos os corpos. Aquele encaixe era perfeito assim como o som de seus corpos e os gemidos que ambos emitiam por causa do prazer proporcionado naquele ato.

O limite de ambos estava para ser atingido. Loki veio primeiro, ele tremia enquanto despejava todo o seu prazer entre ambos, jogou sua cabeça para trás deixando todo o seu pescoço a mostra. Tony o mordeu, o que deixaria uma marca roxa no local.

Stark sentiu seu membro ser esmagado e em uma estocada profunda ele se desfez no interior de Loki, seu corpo amoleceu e ele caiu sobre o outro. Ambos ofegantes e cansados, o moreno saiu de dentro do outro e se acomodou ao lado do corpo de Loki. Ambos se fitaram com calma.

– Isso é uma loucura... - Disse Anthony com calma.

– É... - Disse Loki fechando os olhos, dormindo. Tony o olhou com calma e colocou algumas mechas atrás da orelha do moreno.

– Parece um anjo quando está dormindo. - Disse ele entregando-se ao sono também.

Um som agudo soou em seus ouvidos, ele olhou para o lado vendo despertador tocar intensamente. Ele socou o dispositivo e voltou a se aconchegar na cama procurando Loki com a mão, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Ele se sentou rapidamente e olhou para a cama e depois para si. Então tudo tinha realmente passado de um sonho. Ele bufou frustrado e passou a mão no cabelo jogando-os para trás.

Foi só um sonho e por que estava tão frustrado? Ele bufou irritado se levantou e foi tomar um banho frio quem sabe aquilo não o ajudasse a relaxar...  
Ele saiu de seu 'quarto' e ficou um tempo conversando com Bruce até ouvir o alarme tocar e Natasha falar sobre algo relacionado a Loki querer utilizar Hulk, e então tudo aconteceu. A nave foi estraçalhada, Loki tinha fugido e o resto da história todos sabem. Depois de enfrentar o exército do deus da travessura e derrotá-lo estavam todos reunidos para se despedirem de Thor.

Tony não conseguia ficar bem diante Loki sem aquela adrenalina de vida ou morte. Só a presença dele era agoniante, mas o olhar que lhe lançara fez com que ele duvidasse do sonho que tivera. Era um olhar cúmplice, por um momento Anthony pensou se Loki sabia ou se realmente estava naquele sonho. Por fim só colocou seu óculos escuro e desviou o olhar, se pudesse ver os lábios finos do deus saberia que estavam sorrindo.

Aquele foi o ultimo olhar trocado pelos dois naquele dia.

O mundo estava calmo, Tony estava extremamente entediado com papeladas de empresa, mesmo que ele próprio não levasse tão a sério era constantemente incomodado pela sua secretária.

E foi em um dia estressante que Tony estava em um divã de frente para a janela enorme de sua sala de estar com um copo de whisky em mãos. Sorvia aos poucos o líquido quente totalmente absorto em pensamentos. Tomou um susto quando um vento forte bateu contra si. Ele olhou para a direção do vento e a janela estava aberta. Bufou irritado e se levantou para fechá-la, mas antes que pudesse se levantar sentiu um peso em seu corpo.

– Mas o quê?! - Ele se questionou, o som de passos ecoou pelo local, a figura esguia surgiu em sua frente com um sorriso mordaz.

– Boa tarde, homem de ferro. - Tony olhou para Loki e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ah! Você... Veio para apanhar de novo? - Perguntou ele irônico. Loki deu aquele seu típico sorriso de lado e se aproximou de Tony.

– Apanhar não faz parte da minha lista de afazeres. - relatou ele.

– Prender um vingador, matá-lo e não querer apanhar depois é meio contraditório.

– Quem disse matar? - Questionou com um tom levemente ofendido. - Para a sua sorte matar não está na lista. - Ele se aproximou de Tony ficando sobre ele, colocando o joelho entre as pernas do humano.

– Não? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Já se esqueceu que eu disse que iria fazer você pagar? - Tony o olhava confuso, ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou da orelha de Stark - “Isso é só um sonho... Não é como se você fosse se lembrar depois...” - Ele falou baixo e roucamente, se afastando depois para encarar profundamente o herói. Por um momento Tony não sabia o que fazer, mas automaticamente um sorriso irônico se formou em seus lábios.

– Ficou ofendido, foi? - Perguntou ele com um tom maroto, fazendo um brilho misterioso surgir nos olhos verdes. - Não ficou satisfeito e veio por mais, sabia que era irresistível, mas não tanto para um deus.

– Não se gabe mortal, não vim por mais, apenas quero lhe dar uma lição... - Relatou ele ferino aproximando seu rosto do pescoço de Tony e o mordendo, fazendo o homem estremecer.

– Não acho justo não poder me defender! - Disse Tony – Ou está com medo de perder o controle de novo?

– Oh! Anthony, Anthony... Como é convencido... - Ele riu baixo. - Mas não seria divertido sem nenhuma reação sua. - Disse ele com um sorriso de lado e logo Tony não podia sentir a pressão sobre si.

Tony pegou o copo de Whisky e tomou o liquido todo. Depositou o copo vazio no chão, segurou a nuca de Loki e o puxou para si iniciando um beijo lascivo e cheio de luxúria. Loki pode sentir o gosto quente da bebida passar por sua garganta, logo depois se separaram ofegantes.

– Não se esqueça que em todas as histórias o herói sempre ganha do vilão... - Disse Tony enquanto seu pescoço era atacado por Loki.

– Não nessa história...

E naquela hora Anthony Edward Stark e Loki Laufeyson sabiam que aquela seria uma longa noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita e Publicada no Nyah no dia 22/09/2013


End file.
